nintendocaprisunfandomcom-20200215-history
List of catchphrases
Throughout the years of NintendoCapriSun's (NCS) Let's Playing, various situations, circumstances and reflections upon experiences have procured the meteoric rise in popularity of several particular phrases, whose persistence throughout NCS's videos remains undaunted. The phrases have been organised alphabetically below: * *"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" (From Zelda Let's Plays when a less-than-deserved treasure is collected.) *"A BEE!" (or "A B!" in Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day; ''when he saw a bee during his ''Banjo-Kazooie sequelitis) *"All right, Gin Blossoms!" *"And smash his face with an iron!" *"Another Yoshi" (often followed by "So many Yoshi") *"Balloon Burst!" (From Let's Play Donkey Kong 64 ) *"A chimp that I earned." (From Let's Play Donkey Kong Country 1/2/3) *"Bitch fish" (From the Battletoads race) *"Bitchtits" (From Let's Mess Around On Mario Party 2) *"Boshi Barrels" *"Boy, I tell ya" (Used frequently when he comments on the game or his personal life) *"Buttmunch." *"Butt, you're not loud enough" (whenever the mic can't pick up one of his farts) * "BUTT!" (Whenever he interupts himself or an important part of the game with a fart) *"Burn yo ass" (From any of his 3D mario Let's plays when mario hits fire or lava) *"CAAAAAAT!" (Whenever he gets upset at his cat bothering him) *"CAT taaails!" (From Let's Play Plants vs. Zombies) *"Clook Town" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask.) *"CURSE YOU....... CAPRISUN!!!!" (From Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *"Dat ass" (From Let's Play Pokemon Sapphire (Blind), referring to Kirlia's back sprite) *"D'aww, geez!" (From the Battletoads race) *"Doctor Jesus" (From Let's Play Super Mario 64) *"Doodoo barrel" (From Let's Play Donkey Kong Country) *"D'OH I MISSED!" *"Don't be taking a dump" (when fighting darknuts in Let's Play Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *"Don't slam the door on my face!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask.) *"DUUUUDE!!" * * *Fart! Fart! Fart like you've never farted before! (This is what he says, in order to encourage his character to move quicker.) *"Fartknocker." *"First Burp" (From his Personal Tapes) *"Five flags completed, five flags completed. Five in a row tic-tac-toe, five in a row tic-tac-toe, five in a row tic-tac-toe. That was so stupid that time in school" (From let's play Plants vs. Zombies) *"Flat-Face-Flute" (From Let's Mess Around On Mario Party 2) * * *"Gee Willikers." *"Get some more toilet paper!" *"Gidinthibit chiz" (From Let's Play Donkey Kong 64. Said repeatedly during each time he had to play the Beaver Bother bonus game. The actual phrase is "get in there, bitches.") *"Goodbye my horsey! Goodbye!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) * * *"Holy Crapaloni" *"Hoot-hoot." (From his Kaepora Gaebora impression, usually hushed.) *"Howdy, guys. Can you guess where I am right now?" *"Howdy, guys. This is NintendoCapriSun." * * *"I like it when ima snifininininininamama balls." (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Spelling may be suspect.) * *"I'll take Tyson." *"IN THE BATHROOM!" (most notably in Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day, which included a counter for every instance the phrase was said.) *"Is this okay mommy?" *(All three of these phrases were combined to make a single sentence in Let's Play Majora's Mask, Pt. 53: Two Heart Pieces And A Wiifreeze?) * *"I'm gonna make you go away. I'm gonna shoot bubbles up your nose!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''while he trying to make the moon go away.) *"It's a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word." *"It's a cadldldldldla!" (From ''Super Mario RPG. Said whenever he encounters a carrot) *"It's like what an idiot would put on his luggage!" (From'' Let's Play: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask''. In reference to the movie Spaceballs.) *"It smells like BURNING DEODORANT!" *"I want that treasure chest!!" (From Let's Play Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *"I would sleep here." (said when he encounters a typically boring, yet nice-looking area of a game.) * * * "Keep firing assholes" (From Let's Play Plants vs. Zombies) * * * "Let's see what we got...see what we got!" (This is typically followed by an audible rubbing of hands.) * * * "Megaman Megaman" (From Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''in reference to Egoraptor's Sequelitis) * "My chimps that I've earned." (whenever he picks up a DK barrel in DKC 2 and 3) * "My fish sticks are gitting cold." * * * "NOSE!" (After sneezing) * * * "Oooooooooooooooooooookay I'm back." (Usually after a video cut) * "Ooo, ease my poops" (From Let's Play Secret of Evermore Said whenever he collected Oil with a heavy emphasis on the O's) * "Oot! Shoot!" (After a character lands from falling a great height) *"Open the door with yo skinny ass arms!" *"Oppa _____ Style" (From Let's Play Donkey Kong 64) * * * "Plant time!" (From ''Let's Play Ni No Kuni, opened and ended each episode by hiding Oliver behind a close-up of whatever plant he could find) * * *"Sho 'nuff, Hoss!" *"Silly Goose." *"Sooo Happy" (Notably counted in Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Sox ooooooooooo (whenever there is a six followed by several zeroes) *"SPLINTER!" (This is said when an important character in the game is kidnapped) *"STAR FACE!" (From Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy 2) *"Star Fox!" (during near-death situations) *"Stay away from the summoner" (Final Fantasy x) He usually says this in an old woman's voice. *"StupOid." *"Super _____ massacre" (This is said when he dies many times in a certain area of a game; often the title of the episode) *"SWEET MERCIFUL BATMAN!" (From Let's Play Super Mario 64, when the piano in Big Boo's Haunt attacks) * * *"Take a dump on the toilet." (Originating as a song lyric in Let's Play Megaman 2. De facto title of lyrics from Let's Play The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *"Take in." (Whenever Robo-Cone Zombies do their eating animation) *"That's the kind of thing an idiot would put on his luggage!" (Said when accessing the Bomber's Hideout in Majora's Mask. A reference to this scene from Spaceballs.) *"There goes that glass of milk again..." (From Let's Play Conker's Bad Fur Day) *"THE TOILET" (clip played over the video) Click here for source *"Toilet Princess" (From Let's Play Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve" (A quote from his childhood. Reenacted in a video on BreakingNCS) *"Too many mans." (From Let's Play Super C) *"Two times in a row, man. Two times in a row! I try to drink water and it drips down the left side of my faaace!" (From his Tapes) * * * "VICTORIOUS! COJIRO!" (From Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and Super Mario Galaxy 2) * * *"WHAT?!" * * *"(Yoshi!) So happy!" (Whenever there is anything to do with Yoshi) *"You bite, YOU DIE!" (From Let's Play Super Mario Galaxy 2 whenever he destroys a Petey Pirahna) *"You can't triple stamp and double stamp Lloyd!" (reference to the movie Dumb and Dumber) *"You didn't jump, man! You didn't jump!" (From Battletoads 4 player race) *"You didn't just knock me in the pit!" (From'' Let's Play Yoshi's Story'') *"He must be on amphetamines!" (Originally from Let's Play Ni No Kuni) *"You tell that asshole!" * *"I don't even care, I'm gonna wash my hair." (From Tetris 99) Category:Memes